Because Of You
by WincestSounds
Summary: HD yaoi. Every way Draco looks is death and pain. He failed his 6th year at Hogwarts and has come back to repeat thick dark lines are obvious under what was once the most beautiful eyes. He doesn’t blame his father for this all happening he blames Harry.
1. The Pain

Because Of You

* * *

Chapter 1 - The Pain

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

I've been trying to write this chapter and make sense for all of you for a while, and finally it's happened, and it's out here for you all to read!

You all have been expecting other fanfics to come out, and if you are waiting for certain ones; there's a chance there **already posted up on my website**! So go there and check it out!

Also I hope the winter holidays have been in your favor so far, please enjoy my fanfics. Happy X-Mas and have a beautiful New Year! Please sit down, get comfortable before the computer, and have a nice steaming cup of yaoi!

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

BecauseOfYouBecauseOfYouBecauseOfYouBecauseOfYouBecauseOfYouBecauseOfYou

* * *

"You only want me to do it because you're afraid of Potter. You're afraid of how strong he is... you're the coward." Draco stated calmly, staring his father down, his eyes were cold, and dark shadows marred lamely under them, his face was a pale white color.

Lucius snarled and back-handed Draco across the face hard, "You rude, ungrateful boy! How dare you speak that name in this house?"

Draco turned and glared as he felt his cheek burn red, staring darkly at his father, "But it's true! ... And you know it! You're only scared!"

"Don't raise your mouth at me!" Lucius smacked him again, pulling out his wand and pointing it at the young blond, "I thought I had taught you better! Taught you everything you know! And this is how you repay me? You're worthless! ... You will go back this year and you will do as you're told... Understood?... And as for the Potter boy... Deal with him!"

"How can I? Potter's defeated the Dark Lord three times already! And you don't dare to touch him either," Draco still watched his father with the same cold expression, "I don't have that kind of power! ... I'll die!" He spoke with no emotion in his words, "I won't, do it. I refuse to."

Lucius uttered the Cruciatus Curse and watched as his son collapsed to the floor; screaming in pain. After a few minutes he finally stopped and stepped away, not even wincing once at the look of horror on his son's face, "You are a disgrace! Keep with those words and I will make you regret ever being born!"

Draco growled as his father turned and walked from the room, not even sparing a passing glance, he sat up slowly and wiped the blood from under his nose, "Like I don't already..."

He sat for a while, gathering his breath, finally, slowly he pulled himself from the floor and stood weakly, turning around and walking out of the front door.

* * *

"The Potter boy?" Pansy watched her friend's facial expressions closely as they both walked together down the road from his house.

Draco only continued walking, nodded solemnly in thought, "Lucius wants me to kill him. I told him that I couldn't."

"You can't?"

"I can't." Repeated the blond Slytherin, "You know I'll die."

Pansy rolled her eyes, her hands embracing each other behind her back, "So you've said a million times before."

Draco nodded again, "And I'm right. After all, Potter _has _defeated you-know-who before, countless times."

"True. But you aren't going to at least try?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "I'm feeling deja-vu-ish."

Pansy giggled a bit, still watching the blond closely, "Yeah, sorry Draco. So, what _are _you going to do? You won't get away with doing nothing. Lucius will know."

"Don't you think I know that already?" Draco asked walking on, "I haven't been able to think of anything yet, and if I don't soon, I'll be dead. Term starts in just four days."

* * *

Harry sat running his fork over his eggs as his eyes watched a certain Slytherin enter the Great Hall and sit down in his designated seat, "Malfoy's looking a bit discolored," He mumbled to himself.

"You don't say?" Hermione asked with a roll of her eyes, she smiled inwardly.

Ron chuckled from his seat beside Harry, "Maybe it's a good sign."

"I'm serious," Harry said bitterly.

Ron shrugged and crumpled his eyebrows, "It's his choice, he's rich, so he's got plenty of money, if he's starving himself it's his choice, all his."

Hermione agreed with a nod, setting down her book to watch Harry, her mind filling with 'noble intentions'.

Harry shook his head and continued eating.

"I'm sure he's just fine Harry. No need for you to worry," She inclined.

"I'm not worrying."

* * *

After the trio had settled down in their common room for homework, they went into a long silence, the argument from dinner hanging in their minds.

Harry sat scribbling answers for his Divination chart this month, Ron was working on his three page essay for Potions that was due the very next day, and Hermione was working on an Arithmancy assignment.

"Why would he be starving himself?" Harry asked finally, sounding frustrated, not looking up from his chart.

Hermione sighed, "Is this about Malfoy again?"

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Yes." Harry backed himself up, "I mean, why would he do that? He has everything anyone would ever want, why's he starving himself? Hasn't his father done anything about it? Has he even noticed?"

"Why are you still going on about this?" Ron moaned, "It's Malfoy we're talking about here, right? That ferret's done things for no reason before. Why does he need an excuse now?"

Harry frowned and glared at Ron, "It just... Doesn't make any sense."

"**Malfoy **doesn't make any sense." Hermione looked at Harry, "Why are you so concerned, Harry? He's nothing to do with you, he's none of your trouble."

"I'm not concerned," Harry stood up, "I'm finished, see you both later." He went to the Boy's dormitories and grabbed his invisibility cloak, after he had he pulled out the marauder's map and stuffed it in his pocket he went back down stairs.

He left the dormitories with the invisibility cloak on, sneaking out behind Seamus, and headed off down the hallway.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," He whispered tapping his wand on the blank parchment.

As he walked he looked around the parchment, his eyes going over the countless halls, Crabbe and Goyle were still in the Great Hall, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini were in their Common Room, but he couldn't find Malfoy anywhere.

He sighed and began looking over the Hogwart's Grounds.

* * *

Draco paced slowly down to the lake, cheeks flushed, he sat down against a tree closest to the water, a book on Potions sitting in his lap, he sighed, trying to relax.

He ran his hand through his damp matted hair and laid he head back against the bark to rest.

He then rubbed his temples and blushed when he heard his stomach rumble weakly, he ignored it and closed his eyes, he could feel the lack of sleep dying to be satisfied, the burning in his eyes from being opened too long.

When he looked up again he was surprised to see his father's Eagle-Owl swooping down by him, dropping a letter on top of his book and setting off in a huff again.

The Slytherin stared at it only a moment, looking back at the Owl disappearing into the clouds, finally he picked up the letter.

He was about to open it when he felt something knock his foot hard, he stopped and looked around; there was nothing.

After waiting a few more minutes, searching for a sign that someone was there, he shrugged it off and opened the parchment to read.

* * *

_Dear Draco,_

_The Dark Lord is not happy with you. Kill the boy or you will be condemned, stop sitting on your ass and do something about that ruddy Gryffindor. And take those feelings for that scarred abomination and shove them. The Dark Lord wants you home for the Holidays this year, and have your arm ready by then. Now go and do as I say._

_Lucius Malfoy

* * *

_

Draco paled, he looked around again when he heard what sounded like a light gasp and then folded the parchment up in a hurry, "Damn... He knows about Potter..." He mumbled loudly.

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Did you enjoy it? Well, you can tell me in your review! Please? Okay! LOL, I hope you can wait for the next chapter! Have a Happy X-Mas, and a Wonderful New Year!

KaKaVegeGurl


	2. Blind Knowledge

Because Of You

* * *

Chapter 2 - Blind Knowledge

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

Okay so it's been a VERY long time since I put up Chapter 1 to this fanfic; past a year, as a matter of fact. I'm sure most of you have been wondering just where the hell it went.

Well none of you have to wait any longer fer it, Chapter 2 is here and there's going to be loads more of it to look forward to for this fanfic. I may even start writing it more often then intended.

So with the holidays upon us, here comes X-mas and all that jazz and loopdey loop, I wish you all a merry X-Mas, and a Happy effing New Year!

Please sit down, have a nice warm steaming cup of yaoi, and enjoy!

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

_To Tongari: "Had to reply to you in here because it says that you don't exist, and/or are no longer active. Alright so here's the second Chapter. As fer yer question... Oh yes, most definantly, I couldn't write this fanfic if that was not intended to happen. I hope that some how you are still reading. And that you get ahold of this Chapter. Enjoy!"_

_**If you are a signed reviewer, I've already replied using the feature that allows you to do that, this section will remain for people that signed in the anonymous way, and such and such, you all understand, as won't allow us to reply to those without using that new feature. **_

_**KaKaVegeGurl**_

* * *

BecauseOfYouBecauseOfYouBecauseOfYouBecauseOfYouBecauseOfYouBecauseOfYou

* * *

Harry pushed his invisibility cloak away and leaned back against the stone walls of the dungeon. His breathing was labored and deep, gasping for air.

His thoughts were full of questions as he pushed his long red sleeve past his cheeks and over his closed eyes; moving his glasses up and out of the way. Had his ears heard correctly?

* * *

_What was this letter about? Did he mean that Malfoy has feelings for me? What sort of feelings exactly? How? And do they actually plan to kill me?_ Harry felt himself growing in sorrow for the blond Slytherin, _his father wants to give him the dark mark. And judging by the look on Malfoy's face... He isn't looking forward to it._

_Malfoy's been so out of it lately, could this be why? He hasn't been eating, he looks sick all of the time, and he's more pale. What if there's more to this then I think there is? What **isn't** Malfoy saying??_

_What conclusions should I jump to? Should I tell Dumbledore?_

* * *

His mind was swirling around and he was in such deep thought that his ears didn't pick up the sound of footsteps coming from the dungeon stairs.

* * *

_Malfoy's father wants him to get the Dark Mark this Christmas. But if he has any feelings for me besides hate and he gets the Dark Mark, will Voldemort find out? Then what'll happen?_

_I'm not even sure if I should care as much as I am..._

_But we're talking about Malfoy here. It's not like I want him to die. This is about taking a life. About taking Malfoy's life._

_But he's never done anything to des-_

* * *

"I hope you know it's after hours Potter."

Harry's head snapped up in shock, breaking his train of thought. All he could think to do was move his feet to kick his invisibility cloak behind him and out of sight.

The blond's eyes; however he missed, shifted down instantly to the movement. Noting the cloak's presence, "It's two hours past time for you to be in your dorms, Potter."

"I already know that Malfoy."

"Well thanks for clearing that up," Grey eyes were smiling at the Gryffindor, sleep deprived and appearing exhausted Draco moved a bit closer, "I think you ought to run off to your Common Room before I deduct points."

Harry stared for a moment in confusion before his eyes widened, "What?"

Draco smirked to himself, "You heard me. Now go, before Parkinson comes down this hallway."

"Wha-"

"Is your hearing having a problem, Potter?" The blond was now glaring at him, "Go now or you'll really be caught."

Harry watched him in confusion and shock still before moving to leave.

"Don't forget your cloak."

The Gryffindor turned back to look at Draco again before he knelt down and picked up his cloak. He threw it over his head and was gone in seconds, just as Pansy showed up on the scene.

"Who were you just talking to?" She asked in interest looking up and down the halls.

Draco smiled to her charmingly, "Myself of course."

Pansy cocked a brow at him before strutting off in the way she had came from.

"Boy is he lucky I'm here." The blond pushed back lose bangs and began his walk to the fifth floor.

* * *

"Harry! Where have you been?!" Ron patted the raven-haired boy on the shoulder, "We almost started the party without you!"

Harry looked at him in an angered confusion, "Started what withou-"

"Don't tell me you forgot already? It's hardly been hours!"

"Umm..." Harry looked around the room at all of the Gryffindor banners to catch any hint of what Ron was talking about and then smiled, "Oh sorry, I guess I was just thinking too much, how could I have forgotten?"

Hermione smiled and pulled him over to a seat, "What could you possibly be thinking about that'd make you forget Quidditch?"

"It's just-"

"Please don't tell me this is about Malfoy." Ron interrupted them, taking a seat beside his best mate, "Honestly Harry. You two should get married or something."

Harry stood up and glared down at him, "What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh get off it, mate." Ron argued back, standing up as well, "You talk about him all the time, Harry. Maybe that's why it took you so long to catch the Snitch. You were too busy thinking about poor little Anorexic Malfoy to see anything bright and sparkling gold in front of your face."

"You are two steps too close Ron," Harry said darkly.

Hermione got up and jumped in between them, "Woah, woah, woah. Stop it there guys. This is suppose to be a night of celebration."

Harry looked away ashamed, "It'd be a night of celebration if I didn't know that while Ron's always sitting there... Stuffing his face, Draco's starving himself because his stupid father can't take no for an answer."

"Harry!?" Hermione gasped as the Scarred boy grabbed his cloak and rushed out of the room.

The brunette turned to glare at Ron, "Now look what you've done."

"What I've done?" Ron gasped, "I didn't do anything. And what's he talking about Malfoy's father? How should he know anything about that bloody ferret?"

Hermione sighed, looking down at the carpet, "I don't have any idea what that was about but maybe you should start paying attention to Harry and caring more about his opinion before you lose a friend."

* * *

Draco sneered at the boy and pushed back his bangs, "50 points from Ravenclaw, now go to bed Boot. Before I deduct more points."

He turned and stalked off down the hall, "You'd think Ravenclaws had more brains then that." He mumbled.

"Maybe he was mis-sorted."

The blond turned sharply to a corner of the hallway and smiled, "I thought I told you to go back to your Common Room, Potter."

Harry smiled in return and walked up to him, "I can't stay in there with Ron. He's annoying me."

"Is that so?" Draco watched him nod, "Well you may want to be more careful. Coming to bother me can be just as bad."

"Why aren't you eating?"

Draco frowned and stared at him, "Excuse me?"

"I know you heard me." Harry rolled up his invisibility cloak and put it in his robes pocket, "You look pale, more then usual-and ill. I know you don't touch your food. Why?"

"That's honestly none of your buisness Potter." The Blond said spitefully, "Besides, you wouldn't like the answer."

"But you admit to not eating." Harry looked down, "Is it because you're trying to kill yourself? It can't be the usual reason for Anorexia. So what is it?"

Draco rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Pry all you want but that is a question you won't get the answer for."

Green eyes widened at him, "Is it because of the Dark Mark?"

"I don't have the Dark Mark, Potter."

"No, I mean..." Harry looked over to the side, "I read that letter, and your father said that you were going to get the Dark Mark. Is that like... Preparation?"

Draco frowned more, "You read my letter?"

The Gryffindor ignored his question, "That's besides the point, is it or is it not?"

"Well if you want to know; it's not." Draco glared at him, "Now how did you read that letter, Potter?"

Harry frowned and turned to face him, "My... My cloak..."

"So you were spying on me. I suppose it's nice to know that a Gryffindor can be just as bad as a Slytherin." Draco turned to walk away.

"Wait."

Harry walked up to him, pulling on his cloak, "Start eating again Malfoy. I'll save you from him."

"Save me from who? The only person that I need saving from is you, Potter." Draco turned and saw nothing, "Go figure."

The invisible Gryffindor smiled a bit but said nothing.

"You're the one who did this to me, you made my father what he is." The blond voiced to thin air, "Maybe one day you'll know I don't need any saving from him or the Dark Lord. I need saving from you."

* * *

KaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurlKaKaVegeGurl

* * *

So finally Chapter 2 is out! I hope you all enjoyed it and can wait fer more! Please review guys!!!

KaKaVegeGurl


	3. Bitterness

**Because Of You**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Since it's been about 2 years since the last chapter came out, and I see no direction fer this fanfic to go in, Ima make this easier on the both of us, and make this the last chapter. Conclude it fastly so that I can get to other, much more important, fanfics.

Everyone sit down and have a nice warm steaming cup of yaoi, enjoy!

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Side Notes:**

* * *

**Review Replies:**

_If you are a signed reviewer, I've already replied using the feature that allows you to do that, this section will remain for people that signed in the anonymous way, and such and such, you all understand, as won't allow us to reply to those without using that new feature. _

_KaKaVegeGurl_

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Bitterness**

* * *

Harry turned the corner of a hallway just before the Portrait of the Fat Lady, that lead to the Gryffindor Common Room, and let out what was a very much held in breath. He wasn't quite sure how to take in what the blond-haired Slytherin had said; how exactly did Draco need saving from him? When Harry had done nothing at all to put the blond into any danger as of late.

He rolled his eyes as he heard a meow from behind him, taking off to the painting and hurried in before Filtch could even have noticed the annoying red-eyed cat's meows.

* * *

The next day had been a stiff day so far, Harry had hardly even gotten a wink of sleep before Ron was waking him up to get ready for classes. In the Great Hall that morning, during breakfast, one Draco Malfoy had been very snotty towards him. True that the blond hadn't said a word to him at all that day yet, but Harry just knew what Draco was talking about as the snobby pure-blood was pretending to stretch out his neck to look over everyone's shoulders and then bursting into laughter.

Harry picked at his eggs with his fork and sighed in annoyance with one hand propped up so that he could rest his cheek on it.

Ron and Hermione watched him with tired expressions, they both had been getting exhausted with Harry's constant attention to the Slytherin at the table nearby.

Draco was sitting straight up and picking silently at his food, he was moving just as Harry was, eggs and fork as well.

"Harry, you really should just keep your attention on the battle at hand." Hermione was saying in a knowing tone.

"Voldemort?" Harry seethed in anger.

"No," Hermione said sternly. Now staring Harry down, "Your school work. And you've got loads of it since you've been ignoring classes over Draco."

* * *

Harry didn't want to ignore the constant state of misery Malfoy was in. It didn't just annoy him about the current situation, but something about seeing his school rival so vulnerable was just entirely disturbing on it's own.

He walked down the hallway of the second floor of Hogwarts, invisibility cloak in one hand and wand in the other, when he looked up to a hear muffled voice.

"You don't try to hide yourself much these days, do you?" A sneering voice whispered softly from a doorway to Harry's left.

Harry turned sharply and saw the only person he'd been thinking of all day sitting at a desk in an empty classroom.

Draco Malfoy looked unusually messed with; his hair was ruffled a bit, especially the right side of his front bangs, which appeared as though he had been grasping it in his hand and pulling it harshly. The blond's eyes were a puffy red and his cheeks were still wet with fresh tears. Draco Malfoy had been crying, and was now sitting before Harry, not even trying to conceal his appearance. His robes were thrown on the floor at his side in a huff of black and green, and he was wearing just his white dress shirt, that was untucked, a loose Slytherin collar, his black slacks, and black dress shoes.

Draco stood up slowly from the desk, the wand in his pocket could be seen clearly but he made no move to pull it out. He looked Harry up and down, "Not now that you think I'll let you slide."

Harry moved to say something as the Slytherin strode up to him, "Draco... I..."

"**Malfoy**." The blond said with his usual Slytherin sneer, his was now a couple of feet from Harry, "And you will call me that from now on, and you'll forget what you've seen these past few weeks." He was a foot away, "And you **will **stop caring about me, **Potter**. Because you should _hate _me. I **hate **you. We're **rivals**. I'm a **Slytherin**. And I **hate **your guts." A half a foot from the dark-haired boy's face now.

Harry wanted to say something rude back, but he found he could not, he stood there, an inch taller then Draco and he stared at the blond with an unusual fondness in his stomach, "Draco, I don't hate you-"

"**Malfoy**!!" Draco barked at the Gryffindor, "And you _do _hate me. You **have **to hate me. It's what we **do**. We **hate **each other."

Nothing could prepare Harry for the Slytherin lunging forward, hands and fingers wrapping firmly around Harry's neck; but they did not squeeze. Harry had shut his eyes now, and lips were against his.

Thin, pale lips.

Draco was against him, and it was soft. The Slytherin had pulled him close, opening his lips just slightly before the kiss was broken. And that was that.

Draco had turned on his heel and grabbed up his robes, he only said one thing more before he marched off.

He marched away from the boy, the only man he would ever love. Harry Potter. And they could never be together, it had to be this way. They had to hate each other.

They were enemies.

And Draco did not want him to die.

"You taste bitter. I like that."

* * *

And he said nothing more as he walked away from Harry, never to attempt the subject again of course.

Because Draco was no ordinary person, the kiss with the Gryffindor would forever be enough for him to exist without regret.

But it would never be enough for him to truly live.

* * *

Harry stared after the blond for a long while, his heart was still racing in his chest, pounding as if it would crack a few ribs. Why did things between him and the blond always end with satisfaction to Draco, and unsatisfaction to Harry?

He had to get more of those lips some day. He had to kiss Draco again. Perhaps do more then just that.

Some day.

* * *

**Ending Note:**

And that's the end to that, short and bitter, of course. Hence the title. Lol. I hope all you late night Drarry readers enjoyed this one, thank you all and wait fer more updates on other fanfics, because this is the end to this one. Please review!

KaKaVegeGurl

* * *

**Because Of You**

**By: Kelly Clarkson**

I will not make the same mistakes that you did

I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery

I will not break, the way you did, you fell so hard

I've learned the hard way to never let it get that far

Because of you

I never strayed to far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to find it hard to trust, not only me,

But everyone around me,

Because of you

I am afraid

I lose my way, and it's not too long before you point it out

I cannot cry, because I know that's weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh, every day of my life

My heart can't possibly break, when it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you

I never strayed to far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to find it hard to trust, not only me,

But everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I watched you die, I heard you cry, every night in your sleep

I was so young, you should have known better than to lean on me

You never thought of anyone else, you just saw your pain

And now I cry in the middle of the night, doin' the same damn thing

Because of you

I never strayed to far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I try my hardest just to forget everything

Because of you

I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you

I'm ashamed of my life, because its empty

Because of you

I am afraid

Because of you, Ooh

Because of you, Mmm

Mmm


End file.
